Killed Him
by ourheroregina
Summary: One day Robin gets a call from police station telling him that his fiancee Regina Mills killed a mysterious man. From that moment his world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

When Robin got a call that afternoon from the police station telling him that there had been a murder in his house a few hours ago and that now he needs to take his son from the police station, he had laughed and hung up, thought it was a very cruel joke.

But he didn't even have time to put the phone down and it was ringing again. The same number, the same voice, the same words. Robin's head started to spin when someone from the other end of the line told him a middle age man was killed by Regina Mills who's arrested now and his son is alone, waiting for him.

That moment Robin felt as if his whole life had collapsed.

He recovered from the shock rather quickly, dropped everything he was doing and rushed out of his cabinet. He didn't stop to respond to the secretary who was shouting from behind him, asking what to do about the meeting. Who cared about that stupid meeting when his son was in the police station and his fiancée had killed someone in every sense of word?

Robin reached the police station in record time only to find his son sobbing, eyes bloodshot, a long red mark on his neck. Robin cannot understand what'd happened because Roland is not able to say a single word, all he can do is collapse in his father's embrace and sob and shake.

Robin doesn't know what to do or what to think, he has no idea how to comfort the boy while he doesn't know what really has happened to him, he doesn't know what Roland has seen or what was done to him and it drives Robin insane.

So he just holds his son tightly, whispers that everything will be alright now, that he's safe.

It takes hours for Roland's sobbing to stop, and then it takes hours for Robin to fill in all the papers, answering all the stupid questions. He writes that yes, Regina Mills in his fiancée, and no, he had never heard about Leopold Blanchard before, and then, when he finishes writing, officer asks a few more questions and Robin grits his teeth but answers it nonetheless, all the while rocking his still silently crying son with his small hands fisted in Robin's t-shirt which is now soaked with tears.

When the survey is over, Robin asks what had happened but the information is not given, not until they have something figured out and he's desperate, his child crying, the woman he loves with this whole heart locked up somewhere and he doesn't even know if she's injured, if she's okay.

Damn it. Robin feels like crying himself.

He asks to see Regina, just for a moment, just to be sure that she's okay, but the officer named Graham tells him that it's not possible and he's sent home with a promise that tomorrow he'll get more information. With a breaking heart, Robin nods his head and leaves the station.

They go to Killian's place that night since their own house is full of blood and he's been told that it's the crime scene so he won't be able to step into the house for a few weeks (not that Robin wants to come back there now).

When Robin arrives, he finds Killian's girlfriend Emma crying on the couch and she's Regina best friend and she should know what that man was but Emma doesn't answer any of his questions, tells him that it's not her story to tell.

That night Robin cannot find sleep, every time he closes his eyes he sees a picture of a man holding a knife against his son's throat (Roland had managed to told him that between sobs and shakes), and it's an unbearable thing so instead he lies there on the bed and thinks.

He thinks that maybe he should have pushed Regina more to open up to him because they may have been together for three years and he may know a lot of things about her, the present her, but he knows nothing about her past, about her parents. He knew she had a lot of secrets, her body language had given that away because a simple word made her tense, a simple touch made her angry. And her nightmares, the nightmares where she shouted different names and shook and cried, those nightmares made him understand that something awful must have happened to her, something that made her like this, like an iceberg, unbreakable and strong but so broken inside no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

The next morning he's in the police station before the sun is up and he waits patiently and sometimes not so patiently for any news, and finally officer Graham tells him that she'll be released on bail and Robin pays it immediately and then she's finally free.

As soon as he sees her, his knees start to shake because her clothes are covered in blood, her eyes are red from crying, there's a huge bruise over her lip, and her forehead is cut as well, her hand is bandaged up and she looks so tired, so hurt, Robin cannot help himself but pull her into a tight hug.

She doesn't hug him back, only stands in his arms emotionless, and he thinks that it's shook, so he tells her that it's going to be okay, that it's not her fault, that they will figure it all out together and all the other comforting things that come to his mind.

All she says in response is, "I'm tired."

He doesn't say anything else then, just takes her hand and leads her to the car, drives her to Killian's home. As soon as they walk in, Regina is hugged by Emma, and Emma whispers something that sounds very much like 'it's over' but Robin is not sure, he just looks at Killian with an arched eyebrow and his friend shrugs in response.

She asks Robin to let her see Roland and Robin nods his head immediately, takes her hand and leads her upstairs to the room where Roland was sleeping. They find him still asleep, the sedatives must be still working (without them Roland couldn't stop crying) and Regina sits down on the edge of the bed, takes his little hand in hers.

She stays there for hours, and Robin does the same, and her stomach growls every ten minutes but every time she assures him that no, she's not hungry, she just wants to be with Roland. Robin is worried but he can do nothing to make her change her mind.

When Roland finally wakes up and sees Regina, he throws himself into her arms and cries, and Regina keeps whispering comforting words into his ear, her hands stroking his back, as a few tears run down her cheeks for the first time that day.

Later that night Robin finally asks her to please, tell him what had really happened and what was that man, he asks if she knows that Leopold Blanchard or if it's been a random robbery or something, he asks if she's been hurt but all she tells him in response is that it doesn't matter anymore, the moron is dead and they're safe now.

And Robin doesn't get any answers.

Not until the day Regina is sent to jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin has never thought he would find himself in a situation like this. He's never thought he would be driving around the dark and empty town, desperately searching for his fiancée who disappeared from their house in the middle of the night.

It's been Roland who realized that Regina was gone. He woke up crying because Regina wasn't there with him anymore. Robin forgot about sleep as soon as he was sure that she wasn't somewhere in the house and rushed to his car with Emma following right after him, asking Killian to please take care of Roland.

Emma knows everything about Regina, or at least Robin thinks so, and yet after an hour of searching they are left empty handed. They've looked many places, places which meant something to Regina but she was nowhere to be found.

Robin rests his head against the steering wheel groaning when Emma sighs and tells him that she doesn't know any other places where Regina could be.

He's not a very religious man but in that moment he prays that Regina would be somewhere safe.

It's horrible how much Robin's life has changed since that mysterious man was killed in his house. Everything around him turned into ashes. Now his cheerful son is seeing a therapist two times a week, his house is a crime scene and his fiancée is disappearing in the middle of the night.

He'd tried to fix it all, had begged her way too many times to please let him in again, to let him understand and help her, but her answer to everything was _I'm fine, Robin_ , and then she would turn around and go up the stairs to Roland's temporary bedroom in Killian's house.

She spends all of her time locked up in that room now.

And it's breaking Robin's heart.

She hasn't actually talked with him since that horrible accident. The only people she talks to are Roland and Emma. She's shut everyone out, built thick walls around herself. She's became cold towards Robin as well, she started acting like a stranger.

And if Robin wasn't spending most of his nights against Roland's bedroom's closed door, he wouldn't even know that she's crying every night.

"She has to be somewhere, damn it!" Emma's frustrated voice snaps Robin out of his thoughts.

He hums in agreement, his head still against the steering wheel. Of course, Regina is somewhere, the only question is where? Is she safe? Has someone hurt her?

He wants to say something, wants to ask Emma what actually happened to Regina but there's a knot in his throat, a knot of emotions kept in for so long, he cannot even speak.

Instead of talking, he turns to look out of the window. The streets are dangerous at this time of the night. Robin's heart is beating faster and faster as the thoughts of Regina being hurt flood his head.

No.

She has to be somewhere safe.

"I know where she is!" Emma shouts all of a sudden and then she's telling Robin how to drive to that place and the drive is long, they leave the town and drive through the narrow streets for awhile, through the woods and bridges and Robin doesn't think they'll find Regina there, there's no way she could travel this far without a car.

They reach the cemetery and Robin raises an eyebrow in surprise but then reminds himself that he doesn't know Regina at all, and perhaps she's really here. He looks and looks and looks and it's hard to see because it's still very dark and a few candles that are lit up doesn't help him much but then he catches a silhouette and thinks that it could be Regina.

Robin is about to get out of the car when Emma puts her hand on his, stopping him. "You better stay here," she tells him, her voice soft but strong.

He cannot argue with that.

In that moment, Robin wants to shout, to tear the world apart and run to Regina. He wants to hug her and kiss her and finally make her open up. He's ready to fall on his knees and beg her to tell him the truth because this uncertainty is killing him.

Instead he nods his head and watches Emma go.

Moments feel like hours as he sits there in his car so close to Regina and yet so far. He waits and waits and waits and finally sees Regina and Emma walking towards him.

He cannot help himself then. He jumps out of the car and rushes to Regina. He's promised himself to be neutral, to act as if nothing happened but now that she's so close he cannot help himself, he pulls her into his arms, letting out a sigh of relief.

He pulls away then and looks at her searching for any injures. Her eyes are bloodshot, cheeks wet from tears, hands and clothes muddy and truth be told she looks awful but her head is held high, her posture not showing a sign of weakness.

She's fine. As fine as someone in her position can be.

"Let's go home," he tells her when Emma clears her throat from behind him.

Regina rolls her eyes at him, and he doesn't even know what he did now, but at least she doesn't argue, just gets into the back of the car.

On their way home he looks at the mirror and finds Regina crying but doesn't say a word about it, doesn't want to annoy her anymore.

When they come back, she rushes to Roland, and calms him down, tells him that she just went to see an old friend and that she's fine, she'll not leave him again. She holds the boy in her arms until he falls asleep again and only then Robin leaves the doorway and goes to his room knowing that she'll not speak to him.

However, later that night (or rather that morning) Robin feels the bed shifting behind him and he sighs, thinks that it's Roland who decided that his little bed was too small for Regina and him to sleep in. But when warm arms wrap around his waist from behind and a tender kiss is left against his shoulder blade he knows that it's not Roland. It's her. Regina.

His breath catches in his throat as he feels her pressing her chest to his back and sighing as if she's getting ready to sleep. He feels a wave of emotions wash over him, he wants to turn around and ask her questions, to make her answer everything he needs to know but he cannot risk and scare her away.

Instead he lies there and waits.

"I love you," she whispers into his ear, leaves a kiss on his pulse point. "Forgive me."

He turns around immediately then and looks at her, his hands desperately find hers and hold as he looks straight into her eyes, afraid that she's going to turn away from him again.

"I love you too, Regina," he tells her and leans over to kiss her and she lets him.

She doesn't answer his questions, says that she's tired but at least she stays right where she belongs - in his arms. And that's something, right?

(...)

If you want to read more, let me know! :)


End file.
